


In Between

by galaxiesreader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), One Shot, Post-TLJ, Sexual Content, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), pre-tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiesreader/pseuds/galaxiesreader
Summary: “You’ve got the galaxy now, just like you always wanted.”His gaze moved to hers, incredulous. “This is never what I wanted.”“Then what did you want?”“You.”In between the events of The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker, Rey and Ben have a night where they agree to forget about the war around them, and use their bond for their pleasure.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	In Between

Rey filled the space left by him with training.

She ran over their trail of lust and longing, having replaced wanting with will. Still, no amount of practice with her saber could strike down what was resting underneath it all—that powerful connection she’d shared with Ben remained even after she had shut the door of the _Falcon_.

It had been three months now. Three months since he’d opened her eyes and three months since she’d closed that door. Three months since he’d killed Snoke, for her or for himself or for something in between. That was where everything existed now—in between. The two of them were somewhere between battles, somewhere between opponents and allies, and somewhere between enemies and lovers. And how could they not be? They had been brought together by the Force and torn apart by war, and because of it, their relationship could only exist in shades.

 _One-time allies. Not-quite enemies. A once and a future Jedi. Almost lovers_ …Everything fit and nothing fit.

Rey stopped herself.

She was ruminating again. She’d had quite a lot of time to ruminate since coming to Ajan Kloss. It was an unfortunate side effect of the free time she'd been left with since Crait. Giving time to the Resistance to rebuild itself meant spending too much time in her own head. This time, she managed to pull herself back to reality.

 _The training course_ , she reminded herself. With the suns beginning to set, she had told Leia that she would only run it once more before returning inside.

Taking in the trees and the breeze around her, Rey readied herself to run the course again.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

Then, she began.

The course was something that Leia had helped her setup when they first came to the planet. Though she’d never done anything like it before, it made Ajan Kloss feel more like home to her. Weaving her way through the trees every day made the whole place more familiar, with the pulses of the Force throughout the terrain more perceptible and powerful.

Not for the first time, running her training course, Rey felt him.

Sometimes it was a chill that ran up her neck that alerted her to him. Other times it was a shift in the breeze or the smallest, almost imperceptible intake of breath. One way or another, the Force had a way of letting her know when he was there.

Today, it was no more than a flicker in the corner of her view; a dark silhouette that seemed to whisper to her instincts. Coming around a bend, the edge of a black cloak peeked out briefly from behind a tree. It couldn’t have been more than a second, maybe two. It was so brief that for a moment Rey had wondered if she had imagined it, but deep down she knew the course and herself and _him_ better than that. And just as quickly as the thought crossed her mind, it left her. She _felt_ him.

Perhaps he was simply watching her, a passive observer to her training routine. There was a chance, of course, of something more sinister at play—he could be spying on her to gauge her location or improvements in her strength. Or maybe there was a possibility that he was just as at liberty to the Force’s whims as she was, acting as a passenger to their bond in this moment.

Whatever the case, Rey refused to let it distract her any longer. She persisted with her practice, darting through the final bends of the wooded forest with practiced ease. After weeks of running the path, she could finally feel herself getting stronger and faster. Though, as Leia tended to remind her, it wasn’t physical weakness that was holding Rey back in her Jedi training.

By the time she snatched the final red ribbon that marked the end of the course, any sign of Ben—or Kylo, rather—had faded. Out of breath and thoroughly drenched in her own sweat, Rey gathered her strength and began to head back to the small enclave in the Resistance base that she called home.

Making her way through the hustle and bustle outside the base’s entrance, a voice broke through the commotion.

“I think that must have been your fastest run yet!”

It was Rose.

Rey’s face lit up at the sight of her. Rose had the kind of bright eyes and reliable smile that could make anyone feel at home. On day like this when Finn and Poe were off on missions for the general, Rey was especially grateful for it.

Rose caught up to her to give a teasing nudge. “If I was Kylo Ren, I’d d _efinitely_ be scared.”

At the mention of his name, Rey’s smile dimmed. She managed a quiet, “Thanks.”

But Rose could sense her discomfort and frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing to worry about—just a long day of training. But thank you.”

Rose was smart enough to be sure there was something more going on than Rey was willing to admit, but she didn’t push it. Instead, she offered another kind smile, and a word of advice: “Go get some rest, Rey. I’m sure one of those Jedi texts will send you to sleep fast enough.”

At that, Rey gave a genuine and knowing laugh, and broke off toward her room.

Despite her deepest gratitude toward the Resistance for giving her a group of people to call her friends, and maybe even her family, Rey was also deeply grateful for something to call her own. This room, _her_ room, gave her space to be alone with herself and her thoughts for a nightly decompression. It turns out that fighting a war with the entire galaxy at stake could take its toll on a person.

Recently, she spent most of her nights awake until early hours of the morning, studying the ancient Jedi texts. In them, they offered Luke’s history and more stories about his family in addition to the teachings of the Jedi. Considering the person she was up against, she wasn’t sure if it was more useful to learn about the Force or the Skywalkers. So, she settled on both.

Tonight, despite Rose’s advice to her, she would take the night off from reading. Rey told herself it would be for a much-needed night of good sleep, but the truth was that she knew she wouldn’t be able to focus even if she wanted to. Not after training today. Not after _him._

Rey was about to pull off her top and ready herself for bed when a chill made its way down her spine. She wanted to blame a cool draft through the room, but she knew better. She took a long pause to collect herself, then slowly turned around to find Kylo Ren standing in her room.

Their eyes locked, taking each other in. They’d seen each other through the bond a few times since Crait, but always in passing. They had only existed to each other these past few months in glimpses and dreams and memories. But this—this was definitely real.

“If you’re here to spy on me, be sure to report to your command on how _unwelcome_ your visit was.”

Her voice was angry and firm. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Must you always think the worst of me?”

His voice was sad and hesitant. She wasn’t expecting that.

“It makes things easier that way," Rey said. She clocked his expression—taken aback at the edge to her words—but continued without reprieve. “If you’re not here to spy on me, what _are_ you here for?”

“I just wanted to talk," he confessed, embarrassed by the honesty of it. 

Rey scoffed at him, intensely aware of the irony of it all. “That’s not how this works anymore. I thought I made that pretty clear, _Supreme Leader_.” She said the words with mocking disdain, clearly disappointed with him. The precision of her words cut through to Kylo, making him wince. But he didn’t lash out in anger like she’d expected—instead he just seemed to grow sadder.

“You’ve got the galaxy now," she said, "just like you always wanted.”

His gaze moved to hers, incredulous. “This is never what I wanted.”

“Then what did you want?”

“ _You._ ”

For a moment, the air seemed to be sucked from the room, and from Rey. She was unsure of how to respond or whether she should respond at all. Her voice was wavering as she slowly worked her way through an answer: “If that was true, you would have come back with me when you had the chance.”

Kylo simply shook his head in response. “One day, you’ll see. You’ll understand all this, and come to my side,” he said. “But until then, I’ll wait.”

It seemed in solitude he had not found time for proper reflection—or for proper manners. Part of Rey was itching to bite back at him, and show him just how misguided his beliefs of the Jedi were. But she was tired of fighting and even more tired of speeches. So she took the opportunity and the silence to change the subject.

“I thought that after Snoke—I thought we wouldn’t be able to do this anymore.”

“Me too,” he said.

“He told me he created the bond,” Rey offered.

“He was lying,” Kylo replied. “He was good at that.” Rey could feel the weight behind his words but didn’t dare speak of it. “He was afraid of any power that threatened his—and our connection was right under his nose.” Rey nodded along with him, giving him room to speak. “I’m sure he could feel it getting stronger.”

“Stronger?” She raised a quizzical brow.

“We went from attempted murder to reaching across the galaxy in a matter of _days,"_ he said, allowing a taste of humor in his words. "Could you image what this thing could do if we managed to get along?”

Rey let out a laugh and looked to the ground to avert his gaze. _Yes,_ she wanted to say, _I have imagined._

“I did think…” Her voice trailed off, leaving her unsaid words hanging over them in the air.

His eyes lit up, newly curious, and with a minuscule tilt of his head, he urged her to go on.

“When we touched, it was weird—well, actually it _wasn’t_ weird which is what _made_ it so weird. I—I don’t know if I’m saying this right. It felt _normal_ , like there wasn’t any time or space between us, you know? Was it like that for you too?”

“It was,” he said, then added, “From what I remember. It happened and then it was over so quickly.”

“Yeah,” she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. “I always wondered what would have happened if Luke hadn’t found us that night.”

He flashed a rare hint of a smile and huffed out a laugh. With his eyes studying her gaze, he said, “I think we both know what would’ve happened.”

And there it was. He’d said the unspoken thing out loud, and there was no taking it back now. He hadn’t even said the word _sex_ but he knew he didn’t need to. Emboldened by his own words, Ben—she had to think of him as Ben now, to bare it--took a confident step forward, closing some of the gap between them.

“Let’s give ourselves one night,” he suggested. “One night to let happen what would have happened. Then we never have to speak of it again.”

It was tempting, but Rey remained practical. “And who’s to say this isn’t all a cruel play on your part?”

“After all this, you still believe that?” He seemed wounded by the idea, but it could have been feigned.

“Like I said, it hurts less that way.”

Again, in the face of hurt, there was understanding in his eyes—maybe even regret. Then, slowly, carefully, he raised his hand, ungloved it, and held it out to her. An offering.

Just as slowly, Rey reached out to meet his touch, letting their fingertips graze each other just like that night on Ahch-To. He was giving her an invitation into his mind, and she was accepting it. In an instant, through him and through the Force, Rey knew his motives were true. He wanted nothing more than one night of escape and release.

She would be lying if she didn’t admit she wanted that too.

“Ok,” she said.

“Ok?”

“ _Yes.”_

With her hand already in his own, Ben pulled her closer toward him. They gave each other this moment to hold each other’s gaze, in silent awe of what was about to happen. And then, with a war raging on between them and among them, they let time stop.

Rey let her other hand fall into his hair, where it should have been all this time, and she pulled him down into a kiss.

That first kiss between them was intensely slow. Both were cautious, neither of them fully believing the reality of the moment. Then, they broke apart and started again, this time faster, more passionate, and more desperate as the ache of their lust overcame them.

In between kisses, Rey pulled back. “Just so you know—I haven’t done this before.”

Their next intermission was Ben cutting in: “I haven’t either.”

A look of surprise crossed Rey’s face, but before she had the chance to react any further, they were back at it again. This time, as his hands were on her neck and pressed into the small of her back, she worked hers into his shirt, trying to ease it off of him. Quickly, she discovered she was _not_ up to the task. Never in her life had she come across anyone wearing clothes that seemed as impenetrable as a safe, but leave it to _him…_

Seeing her struggle, Ben quickly broke their kiss to slip out of his top, leaving him in his ridiculous excuse for pants. As Rey breathlessly pulled off her clothes, she gave him a pointed look and said, “If you don’t take off those damn pants this second, I’m cancelling the whole event.”

Amused but not leaving anything to chance, he tore his pants off faster than ever before, at her command. With both of them nearly naked, there was the question of a bed—with their bond, they could move between spaces if they needed to.

“My bed or yours?” Ben asked.

“Yours.” She didn’t want to risk anyone in the Resistance witnessing this.

He nodded, then lifted Rey into his arms. His body was so wide that she barely managed to wrap her legs around him as he walked her over to his bed. Without breaking their embrace, Ben pulled back his sheets and laid them down. Leaning her head back onto one of his pillows, Rey watched as he started to trail kisses down her body.

Starting at her neck, he worked his way down to her breasts and then her stomach, paying attention to her gasps of pleasure. He stopped when he reached her clit, looked up to her for permission.

“Can I—”

Before he even managed to get his question out, Rey nodded vigorously. Even those few precious seconds of relief had left her body craving his touch. She laid on his bed, looking at her ceiling, and felt his tongue gently begin to work its way around her. She’d heard stories about this, about how pleasureful it could be—and she’d spent many nights alone on Jakku exploring sexual pleasures on her own—but _this_ , this was something else.

She couldn’t help it as her body began to respond to his movements. Her toes curled into his sheets. Her hands clenched, with her fingers running through his hair. Her hips bucked up as slipped his fingers into her. And then, to her embarrassment, her let out a deep moan of pleasure.

Rey’s embarrassment was his amusement, and he looked up from between her legs with a lopsided smile. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, then moved up to face her. “You’re still sure about this?”

“I’m certain.” Just saying it out loud felt like an accomplishment. She wasn’t sure about much, but this--right now? It was the surest thing that had happened to Rey in a while.

Steadying himself, Ben entered her slowly, never leaving her gaze. She nodded at him to continue, and he did, making his strokes faster and more intense. Though Rey had never had any experience, she was sure that he was well above average. He filled her entirely in a way she didn’t know was possible. And even though she was trying to live in the moment, to avoid any thoughts of whatever the aftermath of this would be, she could not help but think how sore she would be tomorrow.

Quickly, the thought left her mind as her body edged closer to climax. Based on his breathing, he wasn’t far off either. Rey clutched onto his back, digging her hands into his skin as her body was overcome with pleasure. Moments after she finished, he pulled out of her and came, with some of his cum making its way on to her legs. Both of them were in bliss, physically spent on each other’s bodies.

Laying in his bed, one coherent thought continued to rattle around Rey’s in mind: it was no wonder the Force had tried so hard to bring them together.

“So now, we go back to the way things were,” Rey muttered.

“Right.”

“Good.”

“Perfect.”

Wanting to avoid whatever awkward conversation was about to ensue, Rey collected her things as quickly as she could manage. “I’m not sure how to end this exactly—the connection I mean.”

Climbing off the bed to face her, Ben said, “I started it, I can end it.”

“Alright. Thank you,” Rey said very matter-of-factly. Then, in some acknowledgement of what just transpired, she turned to him with a small smile. “I’ll see you on the battlefield or something.”

“Or something,” he insisted.

Then suddenly, she was alone in her room. He was gone without a trace, the only evidence of what just transpired left as wet and bruises on her body. Without that, she might have been able to convince herself that what had just happened was some sort of odd dream.

Surely, they would see each other again. And though they insisted nothing would change, a lingering feeling was left in Rey that perhaps something would. Their unspoken thing had become an undeniable thing, that was certain.

Then, in her own bed, and fully in her own world once again, Rey dreamed of him. She dreamed of a world where they didn’t have to live in in-betweens, hoping beyond hope that one day they might get to live in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new at fanfiction, so thoughtful feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
